Megaton settler
|special = |tag skills =Barter: 41 Small Guns: 45 Unarmed: 41 |derived =Hit Points: 35 |level =4 |baseid = / / / / / / / / / |refid = / / / / / / / / / }} Megaton settlers are the unnamed wastelanders who have settled, but do not officially reside, in the city of Megaton, in 2277. Background Megaton's unusual immigration laws seem to have created a condition where a substantial portion of the population of the town is in this situation. Essentially, new visitors to the town seem to be approved individually by the Sheriff/Mayor, Lucas Simms. Meeting this approval allows one to remain inside the town's protective walls, but does not constitute citizenship. Non-citizens of the town are not permitted to own housing, and instead must either rent lodging at Moriarty's Saloon, or for the less transient settlers, space in the common house is shared communally. (The PC is, initially, considered to be transient and thus is not welcomed by the other settlers to share the common area in Megaton.) Upon meeting criteria which are not made exactly clear to the player, settlers may eventually become full citizens of Megaton; many of the settlers will express a wish that "maybe someday they'll let me buy a house here". The Lone Wanderer may become a citizen of Megaton by disarming the bomb in the center of town during the quest The Power of the Atom. It is not known if the Lone Wanderer would be considered a Megaton settler prior to this, as this seems to be more of an informal status. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * If your Karma is at the higher "good" levels, once per day (if you are in town), a Megaton settler will come and give you some gift, such as bottle caps (sometimes even only 1 cap), food, a stimpak, or ammunition. The settler can usually be found around the entrance of Megaton, and can vary in clothing, as well as change equipment throughout the game. This may be triggered after completing the quest Galaxy News Radio, maybe as a sign of your deeds and the radio's popularity. * If you decide to destroy Megaton with the bomb located in the town's center, any surviving settlers (known as Megaton refugees) that you encounter will immediately become hostile towards you. * If you interact with a settler after initiating the Holy Water quest, they will complain about the nearby cult and give you a Holy water pamphlet allowing you to progress in the quest. Inventory Notes * There are usually up to 4 settlers (depending on the time out day) listening to Confessor Cromwell in the center of Megaton regardless if he is dead or not. * A settler's clothing will change as game time passes. The clothing is usually low quality wasteland apparel, but can include parts of the roving trader outfit and wasteland doctor fatigues. * Settlers do not respawn when killed. * Many megaton settlers do not want to be seen talking to you. This may be due to their belief that the 'locals' (meaning the permanent residents of Megaton) get paranoid when they see non-locals talking to one another. Appearances Megaton settlers appear only in Fallout 3. Gallery Brahmin_skin_outfit_CA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Wasteland_wanderer_outfit_CA.jpg Roving_trader_outfit_CA.jpg Wasteland_wanderer_outfit_female_CA.jpg Megaton male CA2.jpg|Concept art Megaton male CA3.jpg MegSettlerGiftHeadshot.jpg|Settler who gives the player misc. gifts MegSettler1.jpg MegSettler2.jpg MegSettler3.jpg MegSettler4.jpg MegSettler5.jpg MegSettler6.jpg MegSettler7.jpg MegSettler8.jpg MegSettler9.jpg MegSettler10.jpg MegSettler11.jpg MegSettler12.jpg MegSettler13.jpg MegSettler14.jpg MegSettler15.jpg Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Megaton characters Category:Mesmerizable characters ru:Обитатель Мегатонны hu:Megaton Settler pl:Osadnik z Megatony de:Megaton-Siedler es:Colonos de Megatón